1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an open fireplace grate, and more particularly to fireplace grates in which air can be heated, moistened and discharged back into a heated room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace heaters have long been used to improve the efficiency of a fireplace in heating a room. One such fireplace heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,259 issued to J. F. Pierce on Feb. 18, 1930. Pierce discloses a plurality of tubular conduits having a bottom portion which forms a grate, a rear portion, and top portion which passes over the fire and out to the front of the fireplace. The tubular shape causes a convection current at the inlet at the bottom grate conduit to pass through the tubes up to the top outlet whereby the fire heats the air within the conduits. A water trough is positioned below the outlets to contain water which vaporizes and is dissipated by the convection currents.
A portable fireplace heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,643 issued to Modine on Sept. 1, 1936. The Modine heater has two side chambers spaced apart with flues extending between the two chambers and a grate positioned between the chambers. A fan is positioned adjacent an inlet in one chamber and an outlet with directional flaps is positioned in the other chamber. A humidifying pan is placed in one side chamber to receive water for humidifying the air passing through the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,729 issued to Egli on Mar. 8, 1977, discloses a fireplace grate in which the grate comprises tubular conduits and an inlet communicating with an electrically operated fan and an extendable outlet. Air passes through the tubular conduits and is heated by the hot ashes falling onto the grate.
The above described fireplace heaters use chambers of conduits wherein the heat from the fire heats the pipe or walls of the heater and the heat is directly transferred to the circulating air. The moistening devices are placed within the flues or within the chambers at the outlet such that preheated air picks up moisture from the water pan container or other similar device. The water is not used to heat the air passing thereover.